


Indigo

by lilosacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilosacchi/pseuds/lilosacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya wakes up from a coma having lost a year worth of memories and his boyfriend, Kagami Taiga. Can Kagami make Kuroko remember who he is, or will their love story be lost forever?</p><p>//originally posted on fanfiction.net//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

~KAGAMI~

"I’m sorry, but who are you?"

I could feel my entire world crashing over me, I felt like my heart just got run over by a truck. I put my hand on his shoulder,

"Tetsu, it’s me..Kagami. I’m, I’m your boyfriend"

Tetsu looked up at me with wide and bewildered eyes. His sat there silent for a moment before whispering,

"What?"

Suddenly he pushed me away, hard, causing me to stumble backwards, bumping me into the wall.

"Tetsu.."

“Don’t call me that! I don’t know you, you don’t have the right to call me that!” Tetsu yelled at me, his eyes filled with anger.

I opened my mouth to say something when the door to the hospital room opened. Nurses came into the room followed by a doctor in a white suit.

"Ah I see that Kuroko is now awake. Ka-Kagami, why are you crying?" Midorima asked, a stethoscope hanging from his neck and and his eyes showing worry behind his full framed glasses.

"Tets- I mean, Kuroko, he doesn’t remember who I am" I said, not wanting to believe it. Midorima didn’t look surprised, only concerned. He walked over and placed a hand on my   
shoulder,

"Go wait outside Kagami. I’ll take it from here."

I nodded solemnly and dragged my feet to the door, shutting it slowly and standing in the hallway for a good 10 minutes before getting a canned coffee from the vending machine and sitting in the waiting room. 

I held the coffee in between my hands, the cold seeping into my skin, making me feel even number than I already was. I was still in disbelief, 

He doesn’t know who I am. 

I bit my lip to stop myself from crying, trying to think of something else. How everyone at work would be wondering where I was, how I haven’t fed the dog yet, how there was a really good sale at my favourite store down town. But the only thing that came to my mind was the last thing Tetsu said before leaving for work this morning. Before getting hit by that fucking drunk driver. Before he forgot who I was. 

He had his suit on and was fixing his tie in the mirror. I had already offered to drive him, but he said today was too beautiful of a day to not walk to work. I watched him as he put on his shoes and grabbed his briefcase. I thought he would just go because we had already said our goodbyes after breakfast. But then, he turned to me, with his shining blue   
eyes and adoring smile, just to say, 

"I love you Kagami-kun. Don’t ever forget that"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Kagami~

I felt someone shake my shoulder wildly as I woke up with a start, my eyes sticky from crying and my back cramped from lying down on the metal chairs.

"Kagami, wake-up"

I was greeted with a harsh look, tanned skin, and dark blue hair. Aomine.

"Aomine, what are you doing here? Where’s Momoi-san?"

The chair creaked as Aomine sat down, “She’s at home taking care of the kids. She told me I should come over to see how you’re doing”

I paused before whispering quietly, “….You know?”

He put his arm around me and said, “Yeah, I’m sorry bro. Satsuki got a call from the doctor, apparently the last thing Tetsu remembers is breaking up with Satsuki, but he can’t seem to recall why”

It’s because he met me.

I could feel the tears welling up again, threatening to spill out, when Aomine slapped me on the back. Hard.

"What the fuck was that for?!" I yelled at him, earning a few hushes and glares from nurses and patients.

"It’s so you stop crying, Baka. Stop thinking you’re so alone. If Tetsu only remembers up to his break-up with Satsuki, then he won’t remeber me either” Aomine said, his eyes hard, yet behind them you could sense his sadness.

We sat next to each other for quite some time, not talking, just enjoying each other’s company. After a while, I put my hand on his knee and said quietly,

"Thanks."

Aomine just smiled and nodded. When Momoi first introduced him to me and Kuroko, we didn’t understand what she saw in him. He was annoying and loud and self-absorbed. But over time we got to know Aomine. Him and Kuroko got really close, now we usually get together all the time, just the four of us.

I was snapped out of my daydream when Midorima came walking towards me in a black polo shirt, and pulled up a chair to sit in front of me.

"Kagami, I have good news and bad news."

Aomine leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, “Who is this?”

"Oh, Aomine, this is Midorima Shintarou, he was my roommate in college, he’s also the doctor that’s been taking care of Kuroko since the-" I bit my lip before finishing "accident"  
Midorima and Aomine shook hands, before Midorima began again,

"The good news is, all of his parts are intact. Only a few bruises and scratches here and there, it’s a miracle considering at how fast the speed of the car was when it hit him-" He paused, as if debating whether or not to continue, "But it appears he’s lost about a year of his memories. And there’s chance he may never get them back." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Kuroko~

A loud knock on the door startled me from my aimless daydreaming. The door creaked opened and the head of a small nurse with dark hair popped out from behind the door. 

“Your brother is here to see you. He-“ 

She was cut short by a figure that appeared behind her and pushed the door open. I could hear him say softly to the nurse,

“Thank you. I can take it from here” 

I heard her giggle, and rolled my eyes. Onii-san has always been liked by many girls, even though I think that red hair of his draws too much attention. He stepped in the room and nodded to someone outside, probably another girl, before shutting the door. 

“Onii-san” I said, smiling at him when he came over to give me a hug. 

“Oh? You know you usually call me Akashi, ever since you started dating Kaga- um, never mind.” He said, smiling awkwardly before sitting at the edge of my bed. 

“How are you Tetsuya? I heard from the doctor, you lost a year of your life. How does it feel?” Onii-san asked, shrugging off his black suit and folding it in his arms. 

I groaned loudly, “Must you be so straight forward? Is it so difficult to be just a little bit more sensitive?” 

He chuckled, “I’m sorry, Otouto. But seriously, how are you doing?”

I wasn’t sure how to answer his question. If I said I was fine, that was a lie. I just lost a huge chunk of my life. But if I said I wasn’t fine, that didn’t quite fit either, it’s not like I felt upset that I lost my memories, how can I be upset if I don’t even know what they are?

“I’m alright, I guess.” I answered after a while, 

“Did something happen?” He asked, his eyes worried and gentle. 

“Onii-san, am I gay?” I asked abruptly, immediately regretting it after the words had left my lips.

His eyes widened in surprise for just a second before returning to their calm collected state. He looked at me intently, as if trying to see inside of me, before answering,

“Would it bother you if you were?” 

I thought for a while, surprised by his answer. “No, no I guess not” 

“Then yes, you are gay” 

I know I said I was okay with it, but now that Onii-san had confirmed it, I couldn’t help but panic. 

“And that….Kagami-“

“You say his name like it’s a bad word, Tetsuya”

“Onii-san would too if you saw the way he just blurted out that I’m supposedly his boyfriend. I mean, I don’t mind being gay, but there’s no way that I’d like someone like him. He seems loud and obnoxious” 

I heard Onii-san chuckle and flicked his hand several times, signalling me to continue.

“I mean, that red hair of his, it’s almost as bad as your hair (“Hey!”) And the way he looked at me-“ I slowed down, remembering the way he had looked at me when I first woke up. His hair was a mess and his eyes red and puffy, as if he had been crying. But his eyes lit up like Christmas, and his smile felt like it filled the entire room. His eyes showed relief, happiness, concern, and…..love.

“-He looked at me like I was the only thing that mattered on earth. Like his sole purpose in life was to wait for me to open my eyes.” I finished, the rage that I had before washing away when I remembered the man’s face.

There was a long silence before Onii-san answered, “He did you know, wait. He waited for you to wake up ever since you got into that coma. Everyone tried to get him to go home, but you know Kaga- well I guess you don’t know. The point is Tetsuya, that man loves you very much.”

I chewed the inside of my lip, before slowly asking, “Did I…?”

Onii-san smiled, a gentle smile like a warm summer breeze in the afternoon. 

“Yes you did. You loved him. Very very much.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on we will start marking flash backs with (--------) and end with (---------). Hopefully it's not confusing babes xxxx

~Kagami~

It’s been three days since Midorima gave me the news. I remember smiling, not realizing that the tears had already started streaming down my face.

“You’re lying, right?” I said to him, my voice a mere whisper.

“Kagami..” Midorima said, as he reached out to comfort me.

I put my hand up, denying it. My breathing was heavy, and I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand, before looking up and saying quietly, 

“You might as well just tell me that I should stop breathing.”

I knew it was wrong to be mad at Midorima, it wasn’t his fault. But, I needed someone to blame for this mess. Fuck.

Suddenly my phone vibrated, and Momoi’s name lit up the screen. I sighed, knowing that she and Aomine have been trying to contact since Aomine had taken me home that night. I ignored the call, tossing it on the couch. 

I walked into the kitchen, hating that everywhere I went in this damn flat made me remember Kuroko.   
\-------------  
“Kagami-kun, do you want tea or coffee?” 

“Coffee” I mumbled back, still submerged in my newspaper. He set the steaming mug in front of me, but the newspaper blocked my view.

“Kagami-kun”

“Hmm?” I said, as I folded my newspaper and took a sip of the coffee before looking at him.

His lips met mine for a brief moment, and I couldn’t hide my pleasant surprise. He smiled innocently and said softly,  
“Good morning Kagami-kun”

\--------

I was pulled out of my memories when my phone started buzzing again. I groaned,   
“Jesus Momoi, I’m fine” I said to myself, but picked up anyway.

“Hello?"

“Hello Taiga.”

Akashi?

“Akashi?” I said, even though I could see his name in block letters on my screen. 

“Yes this is he. How are you doing, Taiga?” 

“I’m…I’ve been better” I said, sitting down on the black leather couch that Kuroko had doodled on countless times, earning a slap on the back from me.

“I’m very sorry about everything Taiga” Akashi said, sincerity showing.

“Thank you Akashi. So, what’s wrong? Is Kuroko okay?” I asked, changing the subject for the sole purpose of not wanting to be pitied. 

“Ah, yes. Tetsuya will be leaving the hospital today, and he wants to meet you” Akashi said.

I sat there, my mouth open, my mind processing what Akashi just said.

“He….h-he wants to meet me?” I said, not able to hide my disbelief. 

I could hear Akashi chuckle on the other end, “Yes, is that really so hard to believe? They’re discharging him in about half an hour, so I’ll drop him off in an hour. Make sure to clean that flat of yours, Taiga” 

I nodded even though he couldn’t see me, “Yes…okay, thank you. Thank you Akashi”

Akashi said good-bye and the line went dead. I sat there, feeling better than I have in the past three days. I couldn’t contain my happiness when I suddenly jumped up and yelled happily,

“YATTAAAAAAAA!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I dusted the mirror near my front door for the third time in the last half hour, I needed something to take my mind off of being so nervous.

Yes, I was nervous about meeting my own boyfriend. Is he even still my boyfriend? Of course he is, we never broke up. But, he did forget me so I guess this was a special condition.  
I was lost in my own thoughts and fears when the sound of my doorbell travelled around the apartment. I shook my head, ridding myself of all the doubts in my mind.  
I took a deep breath before opening the door, reassuring myself that everything was going to be okay. I turned the doorknob and it revealed Akashi and, oh shit. 

Kuroko was standing next to Akashi in dark black skinny jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. His hair was messed up, as if he had just gotten out of bed. He looked amazing. 

“Taiga, good afternoon” Akashi said, offering his hand. It took me a full minute to get over Kuroko, I blinked my eyes and smiled at Akashi, crushing him in a hug.

“Don’t be so formal, Akashi” I said, grinning, desperately trying to hide the nervous feeling at the pit of my stomach.

Akashi usually slapped the back of my head whenever I hugged him, but I think he knew what I was doing. 

Akashi hit Kuroko gently with the back of his hand, gesturing him towards me. Before, Kuroko’s eyes had been wandering, but then he looked at me straight on. His eyes just stole the life right out of me, but in a good way. 

“Kagami Taiga?” He said, and I could sense a bit of hesitation in his voice. I nodded furiously, probably looking like an idiot. He held out his hand, just like Akashi had, 

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you” 

I looked at his hand for a second and then back up at his eyes. I chuckled slightly, he was offering me a handshake when I wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him how stupid he was for not letting me drive him to work that day. But of course I couldn’t do that. That would only scare him away, and I would rather start all over again that not have him in my life at all. So I sucked it up and shook his hand firmly,

“I know, it’s nice to meet you too”


End file.
